opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Marcus Junior/Black Robin of History
Narrator: '''Long ago in the new world a woman so nice and caring her sole presence was warmer then the sun itself, lived as a mother taking care of her children. In the day of the birth of the her son a black colored robin landed on her bed at that time... When she gave birth the robin chirped the happiest and most beutifull song she ever heard but her body was weak and she died hearing this beautifull song and it is said that his son raised to be a fine young men who saved countless lives along his life The boy name was Cesar the 1st and the robin followed him everywhere this tale is as old as the red line itself... Infact that robin and boy lived more then a thousand years and the lives they saved are as big as the stars in the sky but one day when the robin chirped that song again the boy died but not before giving birth to a son and the sotry lived on for another five hundred years until he died on the day the robin chirped the song, this tale repeated 2 more times until cesar the 5th was born The robin who has been living for almost 3 mileniums now followed the cesar just like in every previous generation but cesar the 5th knew the story and tried to run away he thought he suceded but one day after giving his last sign to marcus he died hearing thr robin song... Cesar the 5th left no one behind besides Marcus the one he considered a son knowing this the robin flew after Marcus surviving every storm he encountered until one day he reached the island before raftel waiting for marcus he waited everyday for him to arrive and the day when he arrived went like this: sailing in their ship the Aho's headed towards the island right before raftel *Marcus is sleeping on the front of the ship over soup who is also sleeping *Richard is enjoying the view and jacky is sleeping as always *Neptune is playing cards with hyde, lucifer and firefist all cheating obviously *Nick is looking out for anything bad being the only one usefull at the moment *Lanty is composing songs '''Marcus: *''wakes up''* huh? *''the black robin landed in his fore head''* you're familiar *''remembers the black robin from his past''* you're cesar's? why are you here? he said he would never let him go unless he died! wait...*''starts sheding a tear''* he died? then who am I suposed to beat? How will I ever know wich one is the right style? robin: *''tilts head sidewards like a dog''* Marcus: *''facedecks''* Guess I'll never know then *''sweatdrops''* didn't he left me a message or something? robin: *''chirps randomly''* Marcus: guess not ''--some days passed and they arrived to the island--'' Neptune: finally a island we can buy sake from it Richard: It's about time too firefist: you 2 were the ones who drank it all *''hits them in the head''* Selena: Why am I with this baka's again *''glances at Neptune''* I REMEMBER NOW <3 Lanty: *''laying over the mast playing violin looking at the sky''* such a beutifull day Lucifer: BAKA BUG you're not arguing why? Marcus: *''wakes up''* we arrived? *''the robin on his head acting like a normal bird''* hyde: *''sweatdroping over the comotion''* you guys are to random for my taste Soup: And I stay here with sleep walking cockroach and hard headed eagle? *''nick and jacky start attacking soup'' Jacky: Kau kau kau (got a problem?) *''bites midly soup in his fin''* Nick: *''walking in his sleep and poking soup''* ZZZ...zzz... Soup: you guys are to anoying *''slaps them with his back tail slightly''* *''the 3 pets enter in a smoke fight after constant anoyance'' Marcus Richard and Neptune: AHO's *''pull their pets out Soup, Jacky and Nick respectively''* You 3 come with us! *''all of them dash at at the town in the islands besides Lanty'' Random old woman in town: what a lively few fufufu I wonder if they can beat it Neptune: where's the sake store? *''looks left and right''* Richard: found it *''points at a small hut''* *''both dash at the sake hut'' Richard and Neptune: 20 barrels please Same old woman: here you go Maria's speciality Marcus: *''pays up since richard and neptune already left''* here you go Maria Maria: +_+ face STALKER!!!! Marcus: you just said your name sweatdrops Maria: I did? how silly of me notices the robin another robin like this? didn't they go instinct? Marcus: huh ? this is cesar's one not mine! not sure why it is still following me! Maria: cesar? this black robin? you may be Marcus then *''smiles''* Marcus: you know him how? Maria: he came hour some months ago when parted towards raftel ... he never came back tough! that bird should know what hapened! Marcus: how will the bird help me *''sweatdrops''* Maria: black robins are ancient birds! they are said to have the best memory in the hole world, what hapened to him the first time he opened his eyes he can remember it with the bigest details, they are said to learn so fast due to that, that if they ever survived a attack they would never get hit by it again! Marcus: that's cool and all but how can i take anything out of him? Brainsurgery? Maria: I forgot to mention they learn how to write too ? Marcus: YEAH YOU DID *''facepalms''* geting me worked over for nothing *''maria reaches her fridge and takes out some berries'' Maria: plz write his history *''the black robin writes a story on the floor for 5 minutes'' Marcus: He died by some kind of Black Snake? And he thought of me as his son? *''sheds a tear''* *''tears fals on ground dramatically slow'' Narrator: the cliche revelation makes our hero cry --flash back-- young Marcus: mother NO *''crying with her mother dying huging him''* Marcus mother: You'll be a strong men just like your father someday *''slowly closes eyes and passes away''* Marcus: MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM *''crying''* man in suit: damit I killed the mermaid boss won't be happy *''hits Marcus in the head with his musket KOing him''* you better fight good your and my life depends on it --flash back skips-- Marcus: where am I? *''with a depressed tone in a depressed position'' Soup: AM AM AM AM ! Marcus: *''notices soup''* a talking fish? *''more depressed''* reminds me of mother guy in suit: *''opening the cage and droping a plate of soup for the 2''* you 2 eat up you're up next Soup: SOUP SOUP SOUP SOUP ^^ *''hits Marcus back playfully''* Marcus: you like that word don't you? I'll call you Soup then *''pats Soup''* Guy in suit reapears: *''grabs the 2 by the neck''* of you go *''2 dors open and he throws the 2 into a "cage" sort of arena*'' *2 wolves are in the arena and they fight Marcus and Soup but they win with various wounds *''various other fights with diferent oponents apear in static images' ''*''a 14 year Marcus is shown after that over a pile of 50 mature dead men' '''Marcus': 50 guys *''doozes off for a bit''* Today we dine caviar Soup ^^ Soup: Me happy ^^ anouncer: is there anyone who can beat the prodigy Marcus? let's see if the most recent star can *''a guy with a really dark hue of gray coat is on his right shoulder hanging, black pants, no shirt and leather boots enters'' *''back shot of his jacket wich haves a sky blue tribal dragon tatoo on it'' Cesar: *''shadowed eyes''* Nice to meet you my name is cesar *''looks up and miles showing his hole face, being very similar to young roger actually''* Marcus: *''glares at him with hoashoku haki''* Cesar: aren't you a good find but you glare lacks hate it's just sadness you've lost your mother and been forced to fight for your life cince you were 6 right? Marcus: how you know that? Cesar: a little trick but shouldn't we be fighting the croud ain't happy you know *''Marcus grabs a saber and dashes at Cesar trying to cut him'' *''cesar dodges with no efort using kenbunshoku haki'' *''Marcus tryes to upercut him with a kick right after but Cesar makes his cape on fire and attacks Marcus'' *''Marcus jumps back but sudenly gets forced to the ground by a misterious force (gravity)'' Marcus: ARGHH too strong !!! anouncer: And Cesar wins by default so Cesar takes all of Marcus points Cesar: I abid to this give that man all of his points I have more than enough anouncer: MERCY FROM CESAR????? THIS IS NEW!!! Marcus: *''sheds a tear''* mercy for me.. .. .. Do I have a role in this world afterall? Cesar: Oi oi oi don't cry My disciples shouldn't cry Marcus: DISCIPLE? when did I agree to that AHO don't go up making things Cesar: *''dozing of''* we'll train liek this and that and we'll do that and this Marcus: *''angry facefault''* DON'T IGNORE ME --''after the fight''-- Marcus: *''eating sphagethi''* you're just here cause you cell stinks Cesar: SHIHAHAHAHAHA aren't you a kind one and it's not smelly its MANLY you AHO Marcus: whatevs pop *''procceds to slurp the spaghetti''* Soup: POPS POPS POPS!!! Cesar: pops.. you're making me sound old I'm only in my 80s Marcus *''spits water in shock''* HOW? Cesar: this *''points at the black robin on his head''* he ate a DF the youth youth fruit! he emits an aura that makes everyone around him look youthfull and himself never actually ages! Marcus: how old is that bird then? Cesar: 3 mileniums! Marcus: *''facefault''* EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Cesar: ok now of to training one day you will be as strogn as me Marcus: I don't deny ou are strong but when did I agree to become your disciple *''cesar starts forcing him down with gravity'' Cesar: first thing first you have to escape the force of my ASAS DO DRAGÃO if your fast enough to dodge when I use it we'll go to the next phase *''various shots of Marcus in diferent trainings and growing up until he reaches 22'' Cesar: Oi Marcus i think it's enough training you already mastered all I could do for you until you get yourself your unique style Marcus: yosh cesar I promise I will create my very own style and beat you with it Cesar: it's a promise TODAY IS THE LAST DAY WE WILL SEE EACH OTHER let's blast the roof of this place *''Marcus with his look when fighting Magnus first time'' *''Cesar with his look when introduced'' *''both enter trought the walls who are cracking by they're sole presence'' CESAR and MARCUS: None can escape the grasp of tirany with no power! hence why we are here! EVERYONE YOU CAN CONSIDER YOURSELVES SAVED!!! *''gravity stops and eveerything floats for 1 second'' *''the hole coluseum gets crushed and breaks due to gravity'' *''the ruble implodes in itself and gets blasted away not harming any prisioner'' --''End of flashback''-- Marcus: *''happy''* Atleast I can still beat the black snake he thought against so the promise wasn't totally broken Maria: *cleaning the shop under lifting it as a hole''* your back to your senses Fufufufuf!'' Marcus: your so strong granny sake is everyon here like that? Maria: you seems happier and less serious then when you arrived. seems like you remembered something good Marcus: Maria since you know about animals it seems do you know what kind of snake could be strong enough to defeat a yonko? Maria: That cesar guy must have been one of the last guys who passed this iland trying to reach raftel! Theres a SILVER snake right of this coast the one that points at raftel! Marcus: but the robin said it was Black! Maria: Legend tells that a silver snake with a black mouth romas the water! it's as big as an island! strong as a God! with posion harsher than Magma! his mouth his pitch black cause of the poison! Marcus: but isn't it still silver? only the mouth is black right? Maria: They tell if you give up enough of a fight she will change her skin and heal her wounds to fight at her fullest! Marcus: Cesar must have put up a good fight for her to do that! Maria: Fufufu he was strong but unfortanely he didn't respect what we told him Marcus: huh? Maria: for example you and your crew will have to fight against it everyday for 1 year to get close to being able to beat it! cesar would take a little longer but he decided to finifh it in the first day so he died for making her go full force right of the bat Marcus: Oi your underestimating us We are th Yonko crew the Aho Kaizoku-dan Maria: Fufufufuffu I know very well who you guys are still dosen't change the fact that you will die in the first day if you go all out! Take the robin his aura will save your crew if needed try out her full force if you wanna! Marcus: We will show you! Maria: Fufufufuf such a lively youngster take the robin along with you when you get injured his aura will help you and your crew heal in 1 day from serious injuries Marcus: Thanks for the advice but we don't need it --''Marcus dashes at the ship tells them what Maria told him and they head of to fight the silver snake''-- Richard: Come out you sea worm *'' a 10 km long silver snake emerges from the water; has no eyes, her mouth is pitch black and emits an entimidating presence'' Neptune: that DON snake needs a DON attack to DON finish it *''grows himself giant and nick''* Taste my fist you little worm *''hops onto nick as nick turns some his feathers into titanium blades'' Richard: Jacky we're having fun today *''jacky grows Max size and Richard hops into his arm''* Selena* : *''drawing her sowrd''* I'll kill the snake just for Neptune sama <3 Lucifer: Bakas no need for interference I'll take my cousin out *''prepares lazer on his tentacles''* Hyde: *''arms already transformed into wings''* You guys just don't get in my way K? Lanty: Why are thay always so big *''sweatdrops''* Fine *''transforms into Mantis form''* Firefist: Somethgn that tough nneeds to be minced well *''makes a tiny tornado in his hand''* Marcus: Soup this is what killed Cesar... You ready? *''draws his swod and hops into soup''* Soup: Hell yeah *''his markings start glowing intensly''* ALL AHOS: *''their respective battle cries''* Neptune: DON BLAST *''does a rokougan to the snales face while in giant form''* Nick: *''screches''* *''releases a flurry of titanium blades at the snake''* *''the snake turns at them and Roars blowing the 2 away; the rokougan and blades bounce of; teh snake hits them with his tail trowing them back at the vilage'' Richard: You will pay for that'' GYOJIN KARATE: 500.000 FISTS OF THE LEVIATHAN FANG'' *''swings his arms downwards and then upwards releasing a invinsible water slash at teh snake'' Jacky: KRAU KRAU KRAU *''upercuts the snake''* *''the slash scratches her scales and the upercut dosen't even phaze her; she headbuts Jacky and then hits both of them with her tail back to the island'' Selena: NEPETUNE !!!!!!!!!! IM GONA F**** YOU UP GIRL *''jumps at it and delivers various slashes at it'' *''the scale she was attacking rockets out and blasts Selena back to the island'' Lucifer: Obviously the clases aren't the part to it aim for the mouth *''shoots lazers from all tentacles at her mouth''* *''the snake takes the hit but is unphazed cause the poison dampened the explosion, grabs him with his tongue and spits Lucifer towards the island'' Hyde: See what I told you *''skydrop kicks the Snake''* *''the huge impact unphazes her and she uses her tail to grab Hyde, she trows Hyde too the island'' Lanty: Music soothes the Beast *''flies up and plays his flute''* *''the snake Rorars totally overpowering Lanty's music and blows him away towards teh island'' Firefist: If we can't beat you with brute force I'll just blow you out of our way *'' *''trows the tornado at her and she gets "levitated"* *''she turns stiff and the wind disperses, then she lowers her head at Firefist and whips Firefist with her tongue'' Marcus: So strong... Welll They aren't dead and the robin won't allow us to die so... *''jumps at the Snake and releases a huge white crecent wind slash at her'' *''she brings her tail down to stop it but Soup intercepts her tail, but her force is to much and the tail crashes down on the 2 blowing them to the island ass al the rest'' --'on the island Maria walks towards the fainted crew-- Maria: Fufufufu see I told you what would happen! you didn't believe me *''smiles''* The robin seems to have become attached to Marcus... at the end of the training he might be 16-18 years from my prediction due to the robin's aura! We'll see Narrator: An extraordinarily strong Beast overwhelmed the yonko crew single handedly! 1 year of fightng against it will be necessary to overcome it! Victory decides their entry into Raftel! New tecniques; new styles, new powers, new looks, new everything will apear after 1 year! GO TO RAFTEL Category:Blog posts